


First Times Of Armitage - String Theory

by Raconteuse_De_Trucs_Bizarres



Series: First Times Of Armitage [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, F/F, F/M, Kinbaku, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Shibari, libertinage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raconteuse_De_Trucs_Bizarres/pseuds/Raconteuse_De_Trucs_Bizarres
Summary: Today, Hux has allowed himself to test something that has been making him dream for years, but blocked by his prejudices and his fears, he had never taken the plunge. It was until this hot October evening that the young man slipped into a dark cellar of a bar, offering his person to Ben Solo.Shibari / BDSM rated M (NO rape /! \) [OS / 2S collection]
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Dopheld Mitaka, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Clan Techie (Dredd)/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Clan Techie (Dredd)/Matt the Radar Technician, Phasma/Rey
Series: First Times Of Armitage [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645657
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Une première pour Armitage - La Théorie des Cordes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821127) by [Raconteuse_De_Trucs_Bizarres](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raconteuse_De_Trucs_Bizarres/pseuds/Raconteuse_De_Trucs_Bizarres). 



> Here I am back with a new fic, this time again about Kylux, but it will deal with a subject that is dear to me: the Shibari *.
> 
> /!\ Warning. I do NOT encourage ANYONE to practice without having knowledge of Shibari and anatomy. Being a rigger * is a big responsibility, you have your model's life * in your hands, don't do stupid things.
> 
> This story is no way traces a guide to start shibari, it simply retraces the experience of a discovery of the universe of ropes.
> 
> This first chapter will not be a real rated M. It's a kind of an introduction, let's take it easy. But thereafter, it will be a little more present! We meet at the bottom for some technical blabla (definitions and details). Good reading !
> 
> Second Blabla:  
> It turns out that I took a step back since the writing of this chapter and I felt that it would be more interesting to make a collection of OS / 2S. So this fic will be done in several parts. They will all tell of a stage in Hux's life in the "First Times" that he allows himself. Obviously, they will all deal with a discovery around sexuality and relationships. Unfortunately for him, not all of them will be a success, but that's also how we grow up, isn't it? :)
> 
> I don't know yet how many "parts" there will be, I would tend to say between 5 and 7, but as usual I can't predict the number of chapter in a story. I'm not going to risk it here eheh (especially since I have to manage to make everything interesting, and that's not won!)

The young man was walking with certainty in the street. It was dark, the evening had started a while ago and he was headed for a bar he had been to once or twice a few years ago. He was to find there a group of people he didn't know. Tonight Armitage had allowed itself to test something it had dreamed of for years.

But ... Barely a few steps from the bar, he stopped, hesitating. He was no longer sure he wanted to try that. The manager of a new kind of books and coffee was beginning to doubt. He was going to enter an old bar, whose meeting was ... In a .. Cellar, with people he didn't know and to whom he had barely spoken twice on a social network were going to tie him up . Worse, these people he knew neither Adam nor Eve were going to touch him. He who hated physical contact.

He did anything! When did it sound like a good idea? In addition he was comfortable creating social ties only when he was talking about these dreamlike, fantasy or science fiction worlds! Why was he going there?

Armitage felt panic gradually build up. He had to calm down. Or go away. The redhead leaned against the wall and tried to control his breathing.

 _One_. Anyway, Phasma and Mitaka, his colleagues knew where he was. _Two_. He had installed a GPS tracking application on his phone before leaving. _Three_. So if there was a problem, if tomorrow morning he hadn't returned, they would know where to start their search! _Four_. And then he had not left the last city in which he had lived to relive being closed in on himself. _Five_. Or to live frustrated! _Six_. And it was time for him to take his desires a little more into account. _Seven_.

The young man took one last deep breath and entered the bar.

There were few people but it was dark, could hear a rock background but reluctant to enter the bar alone, Armitage stopped at the counter.

"Excuse me, the Shibari, is it here ...? He asked hesitantly, to the bartender.

-The what ? He replied.

\- It doesn't matter, I'll find out, thank you. "

Great. Apparently the bartender was unaware. If it is, they were doing it illegally? If it is, the bar was not even aware of what they were hosting!

Hux took another step back and almost left but it was at that moment that he saw him.

A big brown, muscular man with a bun and a facies ... Particular. An imposing mouth, nose and ears, small laughing brown eyes. And a mesmerizing smile. Hux suddenly felt reassured. They had exchanged a few words on the social network where he had heard of this _"Shibari"Jam"_. Not much, only how he should dress and what he should bring. His name was ... Ben. Ben Solo.

"Hi! Is that you, Armitage? He asked, pulling himself out of the corner of the counter where he was in the company of two other young men.

-Y-yes, hi!

-You're okay ? I'm Ben! This is Techie and Matt. "

Ben introduced the two men to him. They were holding hands. Matt was blond, tall, with big glasses eating half his face and an imposing size, a slightly awkward attitude but the guy seemed to be all in muscle. Techie, on the other hand, seemed more frail, more delicate. He was holding Matt's hand, little reassured, his long red hair covering part of his face. He seemed to have reddened eyes, as if he had been crying or very tired.

The couple replied with a nod before returning to their conversation.

Ben guided Hux to a table where a few other people were already seated. He introduced the rest of the group to Hux, but the redhead didn't remember much, too busy making a good impression on Ben.

They chatted a bit, then timidly Hux began to participate. No personal questions, nobody asked him what he did in life, if Armitage was really his first name, etc. Only questions on how he found the group, how he discovered Shibari, if he had ever done so before coming, but none crossing the privacy barrier.

Contrary to what he had imagined, he felt quite well. At ease even. The respect emanating from the people in front of him touched him particularly. He hadn't really expected that, given the clichés that reigned in this universe.

Then it was time to go down to the cellar, he was just behind Ben, as if following him gave him confidence. If anyone were to initiate him tonight, he wanted it to be him.

Everyone sat down, put down their things, took out their carpet or their blanket. Some changed. So Hux did the same, taking out his pants and putting on his sports shorts.

The pairs were made and Hux preferred to observe, sitting on his plaid rolled into a ball on the cold ground. The light was dimmed and the freshness of the cellar was pleasant in this hot month of October.

And then everyone started to pull out their ropes and Hux was startled. The stress returned. But there were people that evening. A good fifteen people, enough to help in case of deviation. Hux checked his phone again, for security; unfortunately, he didn't pick up in the cellar.

"Eh shit ... he thought".

He then put his phone back in his bag and continued his observation. A pair had already started, others, face to face, were chatting without Hux being able to hear their words and Ben attached a metal ring to the ceiling. He passed several carabiners there and finally stopped, before beckoning Hux to join him.

Timidly, the redhead passed between the blankets and settled cross-legged, in front of Ben.

"You never made shibari, is that it? Asked the young man in a low and soft voice.

-It's that, I ... It's the first time.

-Do you know a little bit about the practice? What are you interested in? He questioned, grabbing his hands. "

Hux was disturbed. He expected to quickly pull his hands out of this stranger's, but strangely, he felt them in their place like that.

"I've been wanting to try for a while but ... It's a bit complicated when you don't know anyone so I quickly gave up on the idea. Then I saw a little report on it, made by a girl who is testing a lot of things related to sexuality. And seeing her in the second state she was in during the session made me understand that that was what I wanted to do.

-You know that not everyone reacts the same, hun? You know that, especially on a first session, maybe you will not have such a result?

\- No doubt, but if I don't start, then I will never know! Hux replied with a wink. "

Ben laughed. His smile stretched his big mouth all over his lower face, drawing seductive dimples on his cheeks.

"It works. But before you start, you need to work out a few little rules. First, you need to know that shibari is governed by Consent, Communication, Consciousness and Trust. Before each session, we establish what the rigger, the one who attaches, so me today, he explained, and the one who is model, you, wish to do. We will establish our limits to each, to be sure not to be Border Line, to be in mutual consent at every moment of the session. This is how we will create this confidence. And these limits, we do not touch them once the session has started. You see, when you're on the ropes, rigger as model, it can happen, quite often even, that we enter in a second state, as if we were hovering. So you think that to be sure not to regret an act during a session, you have to set the limits long before you are in this second state. "

Ben paused, watching Hux. Armitage was drinking his words. He was longing to start. He, who had originally come only to watch, is impatient!

"Within the limits, we will obviously include the limits of acts, but also the bodily limits. If for example there are places where you don't want to be touched?

-Uh ... No I don't think so. Feet maybe. Yes if you could avoid touching my feet, yes, that would be cool, sneered the redhead, a little embarrassed.

-Do not be embarrassed, the goal is not to make you uncomfortable once you are in the ropes. So go to not touch your feet. Next, be sure to talk about potential health issues. Do you have scars, or I don't know, problems with blood circulation or any other problem that might be useful to report to me? Claustrophobia, for example.

-I easily have hurt my arms when I sleep on it, if that helps.

-OK that works. Now, I'm going to tell you about the safety rules. As you can see, he explained, taking out a pair of medical scissors, I have my scissors here. If there is anything and we have to intervene quickly, they are there, right next to it. We cut the ropes and you're free, ok?

-Yup!

-You should know that shibari is a risky practice. It's dangerous. So there are some guidelines to follow, of course. You, your job as a model, it's going to letting go. But not only. Regularly, you will have to come and check with your fingers, making a clamp between your thumb and each finger of your hand, if you still have sensations, he said, joining the gesture to the word. If you ever have a loss of sensation or you can't move your hand, you tell me immediately. I'm not kidding with that, ok?

-Yes, of course. What does it imply, if there is that?

-There are several types of accidents possible in shibari. Besides falls due to poorly made ellipsis, there are also blockages of nerves and blockages of blood. For blood blockages, you will feel ants. You probably already had it if you sit cross-legged or kneeling too long for example. Nerve blocking, on the other hand, implies a loss of sensitivity and mobility of a limb. It can go quickly like lasting hours or even days. It can even be final. That's why here, and in most shibari groups, we don't laugh with that. You have several nerves to watch. If you are interested, I will explain to you in the next sessions. The important thing for your initiation is that you know how to check and communicate well if you ever feel the slightest problem. You have to tell yourself that it is you, you who are on the ropes, who direct the session. If you don't want to continue, you say it and in two minutes not even, you're free. Okay ?

-It works, answered Hux strangely reassured that Ben is that serious and professional.

-Can we start? "

Hux nodded. He was looking forward to it so much. He wanted to know what it felt like, if the strings were going to grate, rub, burn, tickle. If it was going to be sweet, brutal. If he was going to love.

"Great. So no feet, do you remember the gesture of safety?

-Yes !

-Perfect. However, that, he said, pointing to the ring above them, is not for tonight. This is your start so we will wait to see if you like it and that you are more experienced before. I offer you a calm, contact and chaste session. Are you ok?

-Crack! He replied with an enthusiasm that made his partner laugh.

-Great. Do you like resistance games?

-What do you mean ?

-Test your limits, see if you hold the pain? "

At that moment, Ben had his eyes planted in that of his buddy. A mischievous look and a naughty smile. Hux had a thrill of pleasure. It was definitely total discovery tonight.

"Uh ... I ... I don't know. Let's try, we'll see!

-Awesome. So let's start with a little stretch to see the limits of your body and see if you like contact with the ropes. "

Ben grabbed a set of ropes behind him. They were long, red and black. Then with his other hand, he grabbed Hux's wrists before tying them together. The tall brown came to sit behind him, while keeping the rest of the rope taut. He embarked Hux's knotted wrists on one of the redhead's shoulders and came to surround the young man's body with the footage of the remaining rope, while slightly twisting his torso.

Hux felt his muscles slowly relax, his back creaked as Ben urged him to breathe. His rigger had passed his legs around him, wrapped his body with his two big arms while keeping the rope taut and applied pressure on his back with his chest. He was wrapping him. Hux was hot. He was fine and felt protected. He wanted to stay like this all his life. But already Solo was loosening his grip and unwinding the rope, still taut.

Hux took a deep breath as Ben repeated the operation, turning his chest to the other side. He was also blowing. As if it were removing all the bad waves. Hux didn't believe in all this, the chakras, the waves, good or bad, universal energy etc. But during these few minutes there, he had the impression that Ben had sucked a good part of the tension and stress, of the negative that Hux had in him to in turn evacuate it by blowing.

Eyes still closed, Armitage felt light. But he wanted it to continue. But Ben had probably chosen the opposite. The hug ended there again, the rope was undone, and his wrists released.

Hux opened his eyes gently, the dim light from the cellar didn't attack him, and for any reward, he found in front of him Ben's face scrutinizing the least of his reactions, a small smile plastered on the bottom of his face.

"So? He asked, whispering.

-So it was ... surprising ... I ... I didn't expect it to be too .. "

Hux found it difficult to speak, as if he had just slept for hours. He just wanted to go back into the ropes and into the arms of his initiator, and never leave it again. Ben seemed to understand without even Hux needing to finish his sentence.

"Are we going back and this time, are we having the real session?"

Hux nodded, if that was only the stretch, then he was looking forward to the " _real_ " session!

"One last question! If there are marks tomorrow, is it embarrassing or not?

-Uh ... Except if it's on the neck, no it's good. If I have it on my arms, I'll wear a long sleeve at work, don't worry! "

Ben smiled at him again then came to sit behind him. He wrapped his big arms around him, sticking his chest against the redhead's back. Hux now understood why Ben had spoken of the contact session. And where as in normal times he would have tense up and would have moved his body as far as possible from this stranger, Hux dropped entirely into the young man's arms. He closed his eyes and let go.

He heard Ben's breathing, then his hands grabbed his wrists. The brown brought his arms gently but firmly behind his back and then came to tie them together, as for the stretch. Finally, his rigger came to wind Hux's chest with the length of the ropes.

Hux felt the tension, he felt his body contract while strangely, he relaxed. He felt the strings tighten, he could not move. But in fact, he didn't want to move. He felt all the attention Ben was giving him. At that moment, he was his center of interest. He was his reason for being. Ben pampered him as if they had always known each other, as if they were ... Together. And it was. During the session, they shared such an intense emotional bond that it could have been that of a couple in an intimate moment. But it was not so, they did not know each other and yet. And yet for a moment, this link was present.

Hux felt like he had found a way to communicate other than through his stories. As if the rope facilitate human contact. As if the rope and the emotions he found there were a universal language.

But for the moment, Hux was mostly on the go. He had his arms tied behind his back, one leg tied in on itself, ankle folded over the thigh, and Ben had just made him lie down. It pulled on his arms and his spine, it flickered on his shoulders, but at that moment, he would have endured everything for Ben, he trusted him.

The latter leaned over him and whispered a few words in his ear.

"It's okay ?

-Yes, begueya Hux.

-Very well. So we continue. You don't forget that if you want to stop, you can, anytime, Ben assured him, a hand on his shoulder, and think of checking.

-Yeah, yeah"

Ben delicately grabbed Hux's ankle and came to wrap the rope all the way down the redhead's leg. It would tighten. It would be strong. Arrived at the top of his thigh, Ben brought his ankle gently against his crotch. The tension of the rope increased accordingly. The closer his ankle came, the tighter the rope. His muscle wasn't very flexible but with the extra rope, he felt damn pass. But he was hovering. He was in pain, but it felt good. The rope were blinking his skin, he would probably have beautiful marks tomorrow.

Hux let out a groan. Pain or pleasure, even he couldn't tell. Ben stopped for a moment, but Hux motioned with his foot to continue. Then the obedient man pressed his model's ankle a little more. His heel was now touching his thigh, he couldn't go any further. So he felt Ben go around his thigh with the remaining rope and tie everything. Then the rigger came to sit at Hux's head, keeping in touch.

It was reassuring, oppressive, but enveloping. All these feelings were contradictory. Hux's brain, usually so straight, ordered, had trouble interpreting all of the contrary signals it received. He was bad, and good at the same time, oppressed and contracted, but completely relaxed. He could have fallen asleep but the smallest part of his body was on the alert. He was Ben's total thanks, but safe. He was happy. Satisfied. Filled.

We took care of him, he got affection, when he didn't like it. But what was it about it here. As if the rope created a link, while symbolizing a barrier between these two bodies. He was close to his rigger and at the same time transported to his world alone. He felt like he was in complete harmony with Ben, whose last name he barely knew.

And then came the moment when Ben had to untie him. He started with the sadistic grip leg. Then the second leg. Then finally came the arms. With each of his gestures, Ben kept the tension, giving Hux the impression that he was never abandoned by his rigger. With each of his gestures, Ben accompanied the members of Hux, gently bringing the young man's wrists to the front of his body, as if not to break it.

They stayed like that for a while, in each other's arms, listening to the rhythm of their breaths. Hux still hadn't dared to open his eyes, knowing full well that once he did, the session would be over. He had a feeling of freedom that was created after the oppression he had experienced during these hours that seemed like minutes, or was it the reverse? Still, Hux was flying.

Finally he opened his eyes very slowly, and this time even the dim light from the cellar dazzled him. Ben put a hand over his eyes to help him get used to it, then came back to sit in front of him.

"So, verdict? He asked in a soft voice.

-So it's ... Crazy, answered Hux, voice hoarse. "

He didn't have the words. He would not have known how to describe what he had just experienced. He didn't know if it was because it was the first time, or if it was because it was Ben, or if it was like that every time, but he was not able to describe what that he had just lived, at least not with words.

A smug smile appeared on his face as he returned to his blanket after Ben had advised him to ask a little before debriefing.

He observed the other pairs, some had exchanged, others not. But it was only then that Armitage realized the noises around. Much of the models appeared to be in the same situation as him, perhaps not as much. A small group had formed where a mini course seemed to take place and he finally saw Matt and Techie tying a few knots. Matt seemed to show Techie how to make certain hooks while the long-haired redhead reproduced the gestures of his companion.

After probably a few long minutes, Ben brought Techie with him and Hux attended a show that would mark him all his life; His first live suspension.

Ben was very tactile with Techie. Too tactile. Hux wasn't in his normal state and didn't realize it, but deep down, he felt jealousy towards this Techie. He was even persuaded to see them kissing. But ... Techie wasn't with Matt?

This question quickly disappeared when the session started. Ben brutally hooked Techie's ankle to his thigh with the same pattern he had made for Hux on the first leg. Then he did the same with the second. The ropes were tight. So tight that Hux saw from where he was the flocks of skin they caused. Finally, Ben got up and grabbed a new rope which he passed in the ring above him. Then he leveraged and Techie's body rose. He was only suspended in the air by ... One knee. Techie let out a groan as Ben came to kiss him, before spanking the young man who let out a second cry.

This scene was madly erotic, it was confusing.

Finally, Ben passed a new rope over Techie's second leg. He was now suspended by both knees, several feet from the ground, upside down. Techie put his hands on the ground and once Ben's signal was given, once he had secured the grip, Techie took support on the ground to turn.

Hux was fascinated by the long-haired redhead spinning in the air at the end of these two little pieces of rope. How could such a small, frail body resist such a force?

The bookseller had a jealous part of him. He too would have liked to experience that. But another part of him was glad he could admire it from the outside.

Finally, Ben untied Techie, making him lie down on the ground little by little. He challenged the ropes and sat cross-legged. Techie climbed astride him and ... Matt was quick to join them, also sitting on Ben's lap. Definitely ... It was a very funny trio.

Hux finally took his eyes off the trio, leaving them a little privacy. He looked back at him, the marks Ben's ropes had left on his pale skin. He was just starting to feel them. It was only now that he realized he bore the mark of Ben's passage. And he liked it. Shamefully, but he liked it. A spiral mark wrapping around his left leg, slightly more anarchic marks on his other leg and finally, big marks on his wrists and arms. Tomorrow at work, he should wear a long-sleeved T-shirt. But never mind, he didn't care. Thoses marks were beautiful. What they represented was beautiful. Their redness, the hollow left in the skin, it all told a story, the story of his first Shibari session and his meeting with Ben.


	2. Chapter 2

This morning's awakening had been complicated. The day before, he had stayed with the group for a while. Firstly because he and Ben had to do their debriefing and secondly because he felt good with them. He felt comfortable.

Hux hadn't dared to ask for Ben's number, or any way to contact him. He had been stupid, but he also knew very well that they would see each other again soon. Ben seemed to manage the rope group and he .. had just become addicted. While having breakfast, the redhead had spent several long minutes trying to remember the store where Ben had advised him to buy ropes. Then long other minutes to choose their color. He would take them black. Four ropes of eight meters each. He would have to wait several days maybe even weeks before he could receive them, but he didn't care, he would wait.

Obviously, this morning, he had to put on a long-sleeved shirt, to hide the marks that remained everywhere on his arms and wrists. He had white skin which marked really well so he wasn't surprised.

Then he went to work, walking like he was in another world. That night had been so relaxing, so soothing! He, who had such a hard time getting restful sleep, added to the very long list of reasons for loving shibari. The main reason being Ben. Hux wasn't .. in love with Ben, far from it. Firstly because Hux didn't fall in love so easily, and secondly because the bond which united them was more spiritual, of extreme mutual trust. He would have trusted Ben with his eyes closed.

"Hux, Ohoh, Hux, are you with us?

-Hun? Replied the redhead, his mind lost in clouds.

-Hux, you have orders to make I signal you .. replied a small brown, annoyed.

\- Sorry Mitaka, I was ..

-Absent. Yes, we realized that. You've been like this since this morning Hux, it would be nice for you to get started, that's not how we're going to manage your Books & Coffee properly! "

Mitaka was a friend of Hux, they were very close. It was in some ways thanks to him that he dared to pass the cap last night. Their common past had taught him that he could no longer reject certain things, and especially that he could not hide his needs and his desires eternally. Mitaka was younger than him, but already very serious in his work and he was a great help for Hux. But there were three of them who work in this cafe. He, who was the manager and owner, the Grand General, as they call him sometimes, as well as Mitaka and Phasma, another longtime friend of the group. It was also at this moment that the tall blonde with the imposing stature came up from the reserve with a full box in her arms.

"Mitaka, come help me please. We're going to put the new _Star Wars books_ on the shelves. We just received the series on Thrawn, you know, the one you've been talking about for weeks!"

Mitaka ran as fast as he could under the laughter of a few customers on the spot, leaving Hux in charge.

"Latte macchiato and chocolate muffin, for .. Alice."

  
A young woman approached, he handed her his tray and continued his orders.

In normal times, he took care of presenting the concept of the sign, presenting the books and games on site, not orders. It was Mitaka who was at the bar full time and Phasma in the kitchen. But today was a special day, they had lots of arrivals and everything had to be installed by the end of the week so the whole team took turns on all the positions as needed.

"Hux, do we agree that we told ourselves that we were not coming to work on prod' ? Phasma asked discreetly as she passed behind the bar to retrieve labels.

-I'm not drugged, you know, he replied with a big smile.

-You make believe that to whomever you want Armi, but not to me.

-I assure you ! I can't tell you now but yesterday was .. crazy.

-Hux, I don't even know what you did yesterday. All I know is that you spent the evening at " _Takodana Castle"_ over there. So everything sticks to the fact of getting high, explained the blonde.

-Not really. Look, I promise I'll tell you when we finish work!

-It's okay with me. In the meantime, please, try to concentrate, Mitaka will end up crazy, advised his friend. "

They all went back to work and Hux tried as hard as he could to focus on his tasks, but a part of him couldn't do it, as if detached from himself. As if he was flying just above his head, light, happy. He even found himself sometimes running his fingers under the sleeves of his shirt to touch the marks on the strings that were still very slightly visible and to make sure that all of this had taken place.

"Armi! Hurry up, we're going to miss the tramway!

-Uh .. yeah yeah, I'm coming! "

The redhead still had his head elsewhere. He wanted to return to the ropes and at the same time, the prospect of finally talking about it made him happy. He wanted his friends to feel what he had experienced. He wanted to share this joy, this sweetness, this well-being. So he hurried and the trio barely managed to catch the tram. They got off at the penultimate station, Hux lived in an apartment in the " _Outer Rim_ ", as Phasma called it. It was a bit far from " _Databank"_ , their Books and Coffee, but he had the biggest apartment. Finally the largest **_clean_** apartment. Because Phasma had a nice apartment in the city center, but the young woman tended to spread out easily. And not to put away. As for Mitaka, he still lived in his very first apartment, too used to his tiny cocoon and probably a little too feared to change his habits. So the best thing was for them to meet up with Hux.

They went up the many stairs that led to the top floor, where the redhead's apartment was, and finally they arrived.

  
"Isn't Millicent there? Asked Phasma, putting her things on the table.

-No, she hasn't come back yet, I think, replied Hux, putting away, as always, his friend's things on the coat rack.

-Ah! Have you finally decided to change your computer? Asked Mitaka, leaning on the pad connected to the laptop on the desk, a little further.

-Yes, and obviously the transfer of my data is endless ..

-You should have compressed everything, why did you transfer everything like that?

-Well seen. Good too bad, I will think about it next time.

-Hey, Hey, Hey, Nerds! It's not that your computer problems don't interest me, but that doesn't interest me. I want action, and I want you to tell us FINALLY what happened yesterday. Come on, let's hurry! "

Hux laughed as he passed behind the bar into the kitchen.

"Anyone want a drink? I still have Peruvian chocolate and vanilla whipped cream for next week's drink test if you want.

-Crack! His two friends replied, leaning on the little bar. "

Hux was busy in the kitchen. He had a large apartment that stood on three rooms. A large room that united living room, office, kitchen and dining room, with a large window overlooking a small rooftop and offering an unstoppable view of the whole city and the _Outer Rim_ , and in the background, on a small platform was the bathroom and the bedroom.

He heated a small amount of milk in the pan and cracked the rest of the Peruvian chocolate bar.

"Well, don't make yourself pray .. and make me believe that you can't do two things at the same time, please. This recipe, you have mastered it now ... Phasma languishes."

Hux laughed again and took his time to grab the three cups, fill them with steaming chocolate, whipped cream and chocolate and speculoos shavings.

"So? Are you going to speak? Impatiently Phasma.

-Ok, ok .. So yesterday I went to lock myself in a cellar with strangers and they tied me up. "

A blank then fills the room. Mitaka and Phasma looked at each other, incredulous.

"Wait, what? Asked the young man again.

-Yes, yesterday I went to do a shibari initiation!

-About what ? Phasma asked intrigued.

-A Japanese art of attaching human bodies and knots of ropes, explained Mitaka.

-What? Wait, you .. do you know shibari? You? Hux asked.

-Uh .. yes, he replied, blushing.

-And you couldn't tell me about it?

-How does that tell you? I didn't know it was your thing! Explained Mitaka.

-Meh .. finally! Finally it seems to me that at times it seemed obvious, right?

-Uh .. I .. I never asked myself the question ..

-And then you wondered why it didn't work for us ... Huffled Hux, exasperated.

-Oh ! Will you calm down there? You really are kids, huh. It's ok, there has been proscription for a long time ..! Phasma intervened.

-Mmm ..!

-Oh, great! Here he is sulking now!

\- Five minutes ago, I didn't know that my ex knew something I had dreamed of testing for years.

-Hux. Go on please .. you're ridiculous .. Phasma chained.

-Sorry. I haven't been able to see what you needed, what would have made you feel good. Excuse me, ... Armi, explained Mitaka flatly, will you keep telling us, please?

-Mmmmh.

-Come on ...

-Mmmh.

-Please ..."

  
Phasma was heard blowing in the distance as Hux decided not to make the child anymore and resumed his story.

He explained to them how the session had gone, the well-being he had felt, the joy, the satisfaction.

"And then you, Armitage Hux, who cannot bear that another being living outside of Millicent should come into physical contact with you, you accepted that from a stranger? Well ... He must have had quite an arguments, laughed Phasma.

-He had no arguments! We were not naked, I tell you! A jam is not for that, it's a moment of group sharing.

-Hun, that's what I say. And that doesn't exclude getting naked. On the contrary !

-Phasma, it's not because you have no problem sleeping with the first comer that we are all the same, you know ..

-Touched, attests Mitaka, sipping his chocolate.

-And will you see each other again?

-With the group? Yes at the next jam, I guess.

-Naaah, with this famous _Ben "Solo"_. It's a strange family name, by the way.

-I don't know if it's not a nickname. We avoid asking too personal information.

-You still didn't answer the question, Hux, inquired Mitaka.

-Ah? Are you interested ? Are you .. jealous, Mitaka? Replied the young blond woman, fixing him with her inquisitive look.

-Me ? No. If Hux finds someone, I'm happy. Really, he replied as if to be convinced. "

Hux didn't seem to hear, he was as if lost in thought, a stupid smile plastered on his face.

"He is no longer there. That's it, we will never know ... Mitaka threw dramatically.

-Say, he damn it made an impact, I think. I would love to meet him!

-Who ? Hux asked.

-Ah, you're out of your reverie. So ? Are you going to see him again?

-I don't know. At the next jam yes I think.

-Oula, I didn't watch the hour, Rey will probably wait for me. I'm going! Announced Phasma, glancing at her phone.

-You too always sleep together ? After what happened with her "friend" ?? Hun, never minds, ... I think I'll go too. "

The three friends said goodbye and Hux sat down in front of his computer, monitoring the transfer of his data.

**_Vrrrr vrrrrr_ **

His phone vibrated. A message notification .. coming from a certain "Mr_Kylo_Ren". Curious, Hux opened the message, recognizing next to the nickname, a photo of Ben.

_"Slept well ? :) "_

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it for this first chapter. Don't hesitate to tell me what you thought about it, and to ask questions if you feel like it. I do not know if it is allowed here, but in private if the subject interests you, I can send you doc on the universe of Shibari :) or direct you (within the limits of my knowledge irl) towards people in your area.
> 
> Here we go for the technical blah! (It is not essential, Hux will discover all information as you go along, but for the impatient I prefer to give some basics rather than potentially letting you get biased information).
> 
> First, the shibari. It is a very ancient martial art practiced in the Edo area by the Samurai. No, it was not until much later that the practice was used in the BDSM community. At the time, samurai used it to tie up their prisoners. You should know that each clan had its type of grip and its secret techniques. The goal being to block the prisoners, to see to wound them (blood blocking, blocking of nerve, blocking of breathing), it was better to avoid for them that the enemy clans discover their techniques.
> 
> Since shibari (or Kinbaku depending on the type of practice) became popular and became a "common" art and was adapted into "Bondage" for the BDSM community, practitioners take on the role of real archaeologists to find and understand all these techniques since secret techniques require, we have almost no written record of how the fasteners were made.
> 
> Rigg / tie: a hanging pattern.
> 
> Rigger: the tether.
> 
> Model: the one who gets tied up.
> 
> Switch: a person who attaches as is attached.
> 
> I will add some technical blah from time to time as the story progresses, but for the moment it will be enough ahah


End file.
